1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of petroleum-derived liquid fuels and particularly in the conversion of methane to liquid hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternative sources of automotive fuel are in ever increasing demand as crude oil fluctuates in price and as governments and the public at large become increasingly concerned over the gaseous and particulate emissions that the processing of crude oil releases into the atmosphere. Natural gas is an abundant resource in many parts of the world that do not have native supplies of crude oil and in many cases, the cost of extracting natural gas from its natural reservoirs is significantly lower than that of extracting crude oil. For a variety of reasons, however, including its special requirements for transport and storage, natural gas does not offer the full range of uses that are offered by liquid fuels.
This invention provides a means of converting natural gas, and methane-containing gases in general, to a liquid fuel. In addition, the invention can result in the production of a liquid fuel of surprisingly efficient energy output and versatility.